


Snug

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach buys Chris a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pinto Kink Meme (originally posted here http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1138.html?thread=356466#t356466), for this prompt:
> 
> Chris likes to wear women's lingerie under those three piece and tweed suits. Zach likes to watch him get dressed.
> 
> Inspired by this GIF set:
> 
> http://millietreks.tumblr.com/post/94062009406/wintry-mix-nuderefsarebest-bringing-this#notes

Sometimes, watching somebody put their clothes on is just as sexy as watching them take their clothes off.

 

Especially when it’s _these_ clothes. Zach picked them out especially for Chris. He had been unable to resist when he had pictured the contrast between his lover’s toned muscular body and the daintiness of the gauzy black material. Now, all he has to do is wait for Chris to give him a show.

 

They’re both fresh from the shower after a surprise yet intense tumble in bed. It’s a Wednesday afternoon and they have plans for the evening – hence the outfit Zach has picked for Chris – but they had just been hanging out until Zach had looked up from his book to find himself the complete focus of Chris’s gaze, and Chris had taken him wordlessly by the hand, led him to the bedroom, and pounced. They had wrestled their clothes off, kissing hungrily, then Zach had flipped Chris over, one arm around his neck, and eased into him, fucking him with deliciously slow, deep thrusts, alternately sinking shallow bites into Chris’s shoulders and breathing gentle love words into his ear. They had rocked each other to a body-shaking orgasm, and lain snuggled together for as long as possible before they were forced to go and clean up.

 

In the shower, Zach had washed Chris’s body, soaping him down and enjoying the feeling of slick, slippery skin against his own, even if he wasn’t quite ready for round two yet. Chris had returned the favour, and then they had shared deep, passionate kisses under the spray, until there was almost no hot water left and they had to get out. As Zach wrapped Chris up in a warm, fluffy towel, he had whispered in his ear that he had a present for him waiting in the bedroom. He had planned to give it on another day, but suddenly he couldn’t wait to see Chris in them, and the thought of them going out for their date with this extra layer of excitement was almost more than he could bear. They had shared so many secrets already, but this extra thing, just between the two of them and never explored with any previous partner, seemed as beautiful and delicate as the fine silks waiting to adorn Chris’s body.

 

Chris had been intrigued and excited. This wasn’t entirely new to either of them – Chris had dressed up for Zach before – but it was the first time Zach had bought Chris something to wear. Up until now they had made do with Chris’s own modest collection, safely tucked away in the back of his underwear drawer at home. However, Zach had mentioned that he would be looking for a present for Chris, and, Chris being the smart guy that Zach knows he is, had put two and two together correctly when Zach had murmured to him about his gift. He had practically dragged Zach back into the bedroom to be given it, and the look on his face as he unwrapped the small parcel was ecstatic. His eyes had glittered with excitement as he held up the black fishnet stockings and black lace panties. For a moment, he had seemed lost in his own world as he ran the stockings through his fingers, mesmerised by their gentle rustling. When Chris had lifted them to his face and gently rubbed them against his cheek, his eyes closed, a soft sigh parting his lips, Zach’s knees had gone weak, and he had had to sit down. And now he’s perched on the bed, his cock rock hard beneath his towel, as he watches Chris get dressed.

 

Stockings first. Chris points his toes daintily, gathering the fabric together first so as not to ladder them, and eases each one up his calves and thighs. Zach’s heart warms seeing the care with which Chris treats his gift. It has its practical side – Chris confided to Zach once that he had ruined so many stockings by pulling them up too hastily or snagging them on a toe – but Zach likes to think in a small squishy area of his brain that Chris is also taking care of them because they were a gift from him. Chris smoothes his hands up his legs after the stockings are on, pulling out a few small wrinkles, clearly enjoying the feel of them. The dark fabric stands out on Chris’s golden skin, and the hairs on his legs peek through the gaps in the fishnets. It’s beautiful. Zach can’t wait to touch him, but he stays put, enjoying his show.

 

Panties now. First one leg, and then the other. Chris takes his time pulling them up, swaying his hips as he eases them over his ass. His face is the picture of concentration, but Zach doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes that tells him how much Chris is loving being the centre of attention, or the little shimmy that makes his ass bounce. Minx. The lace is soft and see-through, fitting snugly over his cheeks with a delicate elastic edge that presses ever so slightly into his skin. At the front, his rigid cock is straining the lace to the limit, clearly outlined and visible through the fabric’s floral pattern. A small wet spot from the tip of him has already seeped into the panties, and Zach shudders. He wants to mouth Chris through the briefs, feel the competing textures of patterned lace and the soft skin of Chris’s cock beneath it, let Chris spill all over them, then shove them aside and fuck him while his cock rubs in the damp of his own come, fuck him until he shoots in them again, gets them properly soaking…

 

Now that he’s made full use of Zach’s present, Chris looks him in the eye for the first time since the show began, and an electric charge zips through the air between them. Chris’s expression is knowing, a smirk that tells Zach he knows exactly what Zach is thinking, that he knows how good he looks right now. Zach makes to get up, but Chris holds up a hand and shakes his head, stopping him. They’re both aware that there’s no time for play right now, or they’ll be late for their reservation. So Zach just has to watch Chris continue getting dressed and content himself with rubbing his own aching cock to take the edge off. Chris is stepping into his pants now. Zach chose those too: they’re dressy, made of a fine grey wool and fitting snug against Chris’s ass. One of Zach’s favourite pairs. It’s going to be hard to keep his hands off him during their date, but Zach reckons it’s worth it for how amazing he’s going to look. Plus, Chris could be wearing anything with that lingerie underneath it and Zach would be three seconds from jumping him, even those ratty old jeans he’s been begging Chris to throw out for weeks. Might as well allow him to be at maximum hotness when it’s not going to do any additional damage. Chris is now putting on his shirt, a pale blue button-down that matches his eyes. He tucks in it carefully, and as his waistband dips, Zach catches little glimpses of black lace. It’s enough to push him close to the edge, and Chris, noticing this, slowly slides his hand down the front of his pants and strokes the sizeable hard-on that’s visible through his clothing, giving a loud moan as he does so. That’s it for Zach, and he comes all over his towel as Chris grins at him. His lover blows him a kiss as he recovers, panting, and then bends over deliberately slowly to lace up his polished black shoes, making sure his ass is in full view in those amazing pants.

 

Zach’s spent cock gives a feeble twitch at this new visual, but he’s going to need to get dressed pretty quickly if they want to be on time. He sighs and wipes himself down with the towel, then – in an uncharacteristic show of messiness – discards in onto the floor and begins to dress himself quickly, deliberately ignoring Chris so as not to be distracted, fighting through the heaviness his recent orgasm has bestowed upon his limbs. Boxers, socks, pants, shirt…almost there. He’s just contemplating shoes when he feels something soft around his neck and looks down to see that Chris has looped a tie around the collar of his shirt. Chris reaches around him and ties the tie like a pro, not needing to look in a mirror or even to look at all, as he nuzzles Zach’s neck and kisses him. Zach leans back into his warm, solid presence and lets his hands creep back to Chris’s ass, feeling the ridge of elastic that outlines his panties and giving a squeeze to both cheeks. Chris is still hard, but Zach pays no attention to it, as a gentle punishment for all of his teasing earlier. Instead, he releases Chris and, taking him by the hand, leads him to the hallway so that they can collect shoes (for Zach), car keys (for Chris) and jackets (for both of them). They wouldn’t want to be late, after all. The sooner they leave, the sooner they can come home, and Zach has _big_ plans for those panties.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
